


grab a friend (that's your second)

by fictorium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Break Up, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, One Night Stands, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Your [major] when there's reckoning to be reckoned.Set in s1 right after Lucy breaks up with James. Plot? Don't be ridiculous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @supergaysupercat - who technically I set off in the first place. ([nsfw](http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/post/153136493336/is-there-a-name-for-this-ship-edit-apparently))

“We heard about the breakup.”

Lucy looks up from her desk squinting, the low glare of her desk lamp illuminating work she hasn’t touched in at least an hour. “We?” She asks. “Kara unless you’re seeing double, there’s really only one of you.”

Kara smiles in that knowing way she has. The same way that made Lucy crazy for a hot minute, like Kara knew things about James that Lucy never could. Then Lucy wised up and realized Kara Danvers was not the problem in that relationship. _Former_ relationship. While Lucy watches Kara’s gentle smile, Cat Grant steps into view from behind her.

“You’re the only person in the world who knows about us,” Cat intones, dramatic to a fault. Her black blouse hangs perfectly above a boldly-printed silk skirt. Its yellow undertones are subtly accented in the dress Kara is wearing, and Lucy wonders if it’s intentional. “So we thought we’d take shameless advantage of that and take you out to drown your sorrows. We don’t get to be out in public together much, but this is perfect cover. Not to mention how much you clearly need a drink, Lane. And I’m buying.”

When a billionaire offers to foot her breakup bar tab, Lucy Lane has more sense than to refuse. She closes her laptop and reaches for her purse, falling in step easily with Cat and Kara despite the difference in their gaits. Feeling a little dowdy in her gray tailored pantsuit, she shrugs the jacket back off and drapes it over one arm. Her silk cami doesn’t do much to protect against the evening chill, but Lucy figures she won’t be feeling the cold soon. She smirks when Cat subtly checks out her newly exposed arms.

“Noonan’s?” She asks.

“Please,” Cat groans. “Can we pretend that we’re three professional women with real incomes and taste? Well, not so much you, Kara.”

“Hey!” Kara pouts. “You’re supposed to be nicer to me now we’re... you know!”

“There’s that gift for secrecy,” Cat teases, but she’s beaming at Kara within the close confines of the elevator. “My car is waiting, we’re going to a real bar. With enough hard liquor to refloat the Titanic. And enough ice to sink it again.”

Lucy can’t help but feel a little better for being caught up in their bickering. She’s the one who pieced together what happened between them after the Adam debacle brought some unexpressed feelings to the fore. She swooped in with legal advice for Kara, then Cat, only to discover something far deeper than an office one-night-stand. There’s a pang of jealousy, but Lucy’s fairly sure some bourbon will drown that quicksmart.

“Let’s go,” she agrees, leading the way to Cat’s waiting town car.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a little messy by 9. It’s a goddamned disaster by 11.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere around midnight, Lucy is aware of being in the backseat of the car again, somehow between Cat and Kara. That seems like a really dumb decision, given how they’re making out like they might be pulled apart at any second. Right in front of Lucy’s blinking face. Which - oh - is pretty freaking hot.

“No fair,” she mutters as Cat tugs at Kara’s bottom lip in a way that makes her moan softly. “When I said be happy I didn’t mean _on me_.”

Cat and Kara part with some reluctance, and Lucy is lightly toasted but not so far gone that she doesn’t see the silent conversation happening between them.

“Here’s the thing, Luce,” Kara begins, not as nervous and fumbling as she might be, maybe because Cat has taken Kara’s hand in hers. “I already know this is it for me. Cat is... she just is. But she’s worried I’m going to miss out on other experiences, and I admit there are some things I still want to try.”

“You want... advice?” Lucy can’t quite follow Kara’s train of thought.

“No,” Kara clarifies. “I want...” Cat gives her a reassuring nod. “I want you. I want to be with you, and I want to share that with Cat. I don’t know if that might cheer you up tonight, but...”

“Both of us,” Cat states more plainly. “I’m happy just to watch, of course. But you’d be missing out, baby Lane.”

“Oh no, I want both,” Lucy blurts before she can stop herself. Kara squeals in delight, and Cat’s grin is slow but predatory.

“You heard her, darling,” Cat instructs, pulling Kara closer to Lucy. “Why don’t you welcome our guest to the fun part of the evening?”

Kara’s tongue flickers over her lips, soothing where Cat has just kissed and nipped and licked. Lucy wants nothing more than to put her mouth right there, and so she does.

This isn’t going to be another chance that simply passes her by.

 

* * *

 

 

Cat’s mansion is... well Lucy can’t be sure how grand it is, because half the journey to Cat’s ridiculously gorgeous bedroom is a tangle of kissing and clothes coming off and at one point it’s almost like Kara is carrying both of them. Lucy squeezes a firm bicep - because she can, more than anything - and makes a mental note to ask Kara who the hell her trainer is.

It’s not exactly shocking that Cat would call the shots, and by the time all of their clothes are gone, she’s firmly situated between the two younger women. Lucy can work with that. She’ll get her turn with Kara before the night is out, that much seems certain, but right now the gorgeous and powerful Cat Grant is whimpering with her tongue in Lucy’s mouth.

And when Cat tangles her fingers in Lucy’s hair, tugging at the base of her neck to tilt her back just enough for Cat’s warm, insistent mouth to work its way down the column of Lucy’s throat… well. It’s Lucy’s turn to let some incoherent sounds of pure lust escape. Kara clutches Cat’s breast possessively, kissing at her shoulder as Lucy trembles under the attentions of Cat’s lips.

There would be more finesse if they were all completely sober, but Lucy has always enjoyed the open-mouthed kisses and accidental grabbing it takes to stay on track when things get hot and heavy. Cat steers them towards the bed, laying down with characteristic grace and letting Lucy and Kara lavish her body with enthusiastic kisses and wandering touches.

The contrast of their shapes and contours form new terrain in Lucy’s brain, dislodging the DEO security maps of National City and the lingering operational maps from both her tours in Afghanistan. Tonight she doesn’t have to be a Major, a daughter, a girlfriend or a lawyer. Tonight she’s simply one of three, a guest at the party, and the only order to follow is Cat’s husky invitation to _enjoy_ back when they stumbled out of the car.

Lucy meets Kara’s eye as they settle on teasing a nipple each, Cat clutching at both of their heads as she arches off the mattress to meet their mouths. It’s easy to pick up Kara’s rhythm of teasing versus firm strokes of her tongue, and Lucy syncopates until Cat is practically sobbing.

The fact that they each trail a hand lower across Cat’s abdomen, brushing fingers as they meet at the neat strip of dark blonde curls, suggests to Lucy that she and Kara really do make a good team. It certainly seems to work when Kara circles Cat’s clit, nudging Lucy’s hand that little bit lower until she’s pressing two fingers inside Cat, thrilled at how wet she is for this little display.

With Cat this worked up it doesn’t take long to have her on the edge, Lucy crooks her fingers in time with Kara’s firm, rhythmic circles. They each release their chosen nipple with a lewd pop, and when Cat props up on her elbows to watch them kiss, she comes hard enough that Lucy almost wants to risk a joke about breaking her hip. Luckily Kara kisses Lucy soundly past the point of changing her mind. Only when Cat is clenching hard around Lucy’s fingers a second time and cursing them in three languages do they finally relent.

“Well?” Cat demands, trembling hand over her eyes as her chest rises and falls with shuddering, recovering breaths. “I believe I requested a show, ladies.”

She drags herself into a sitting position against the pillows, and Lucy is so distracted by post-fucked Cat that she doesn’t even notice Kara must have left to fetch Cat a drink. Does she have a bar in her bedroom? Because that was damn quick. Lucy decides she doesn’t care. She watches Kara - hair still pinned, glasses off, gloriously naked - and for a split second there’s a jolt in the back of her mind. Something like recognition.

It can wait.

“Wow,” Kara exhales, settling back on the bed and facing Lucy. The typical Kara hesitancy is back, bravado receding without Cat’s immediate direction. “You really are gorgeous.”

“Isn’t she?” Cat interjects, just a note of possessiveness that draws Kara’s attention back to her. “I meant it when I said I wanted you to enjoy this. Lucy is very good, and so are you. You don’t need to ask my permission, Kara. You have it.”

Which is all the cue Lucy needs, because Cat’s not the only one with a flair for command and a few idle fantasies to work out. Kara comes alive under her touch, her muscles flexing as readily as her lips part and her legs spread. “And you have mine,” Lucy tells her, drawing Kara into a slower, purposeful kiss. “You’re going to show me what you’ve got tonight, won’t you babygirl?” Kara keens against Lucy’s lips. She likes that. Different enough, maybe. Tonight Lucy isn’t going to blend in and keep herself in check. She’s going to have every damn thing she wants, and what she really wants is Kara.

“You know I will,” Kara mutters, and Lucy finally sees it then. Super indeed, just that flash of arrogance to bring it home. Well, that means Lucy won’t have to worry about leaving marks. So much the better.

“Then I’m all yours.” Lucy rolls onto her stomach, exposing her back to Kara’s massaging hands. Before long, Kara’s mouth is charting a trail down Lucy’s spine, and hands are better occupied dragging blunt nails up the insides of Lucy’s thighs. It’s just the right side of ticklish to be pleasant, and Lucy smirks into the ridiculously high-threadcount sheets. “Don’t hold back, Kara,” she mumbles.

Kara obliges by flipping Lucy over as though she’s lighter than air. The warning glare from Cat is fleeting, but Lucy lets it go. It’s privileged information, or classified. Either way, she’s built a career out of not needlessly blabbing, and it’s easier to keep Kara’s secrets when her mouth is teasing at Lucy’s collarbone, and Kara’s fingers are determined in the way they stroke and flick over hard nipples. “Can I…?” Kara starts to ask, distracted by kissing her way down to Lucy’s abs. She’s worked hard on those, and it’s more than a little thrilling when Kara lavishes attention on the muscles, joined by the idle strokes from Cat’s hand, who’s now reengaging.

“You can go down on me,” Lucy half-instructs. “But not at this angle. On your back, Kara.”

For a moment, Lucy thinks she’s pushed too far for Cat. The frown is quick to form, the pursing of lips a warning shot in any language. Lucy makes peace as quickly as she can.

“I want Cat to watch what you’re doing to me.” Lucy keeps it conversational, even as she’s moving her legs to straddle Kara’s beautiful face. “You’re always trying to show her how good you are, so show us both how good you are at this. You don’t have to just watch,” she adds for Cat’s benefit. “If she’s as talented as I suspect, someone’s going to have to help keep me quiet.” With that, Cat’s tense shoulders drown, and the frown gives way to something much more intrigued.

“Go on,” Cat commands, and Kara takes her cue with a long, slow lick through the significant wetness that’s building between Lucy’s thighs. Lucy drops her head back and moans. When she looks up again, Cat’s focus is on her entirely. Lucy thought she knew what it was to be looked at, to be admired. No wonder Kara has spent almost two years desperate for this woman to really see her. That gaze is scalding as Kara’s fingers dig into the soft flesh of Lucy’s hips and then her ass, pulling her against Kara’s insistent mouth. The pattern, if there is one, is haphazard. It’s calculated enough to work Lucy up fast and then string her along, then she’s pausing and starting all over again. She palms her own breasts as Kara torments, and Cat takes it as the invitation it so clearly is, edging closer on her knees.

“Better?” Cat asks, and the gentle concern steals the air from Lucy’s body for a moment. But then Cat’s nipping at Lucy’s earlobe while Cat’s hand drops to tug at Kara’s hair. If that’s a signal, Kara takes it. This time she doesn’t taper off, but lets the momentum build until Lucy is rocking against her, finishing her off by sucking gently on her clit. Lucy comes once, then slams into a second at the feeling of Cat’s arms around her. That’s what holds her up as Kara eventually lets up. Somewhere after a third, Lucy’s legs are trembling and her vision gets a little black around the edges.

“Better,” she gasps, letting Kara and Cat coax her into something like a recovery position, pillow propped beneath her head. Lucy watches them kiss, still on their knees, and oh, that’s... they’re sharing _her_ and Jesus, she isn’t going to survive these aftershocks.

“Kara,” she mutters, but Cat has her in thrall now, and they’re getting urgent in the way they’re grabbing at each other. Whatever part Lucy plays in tonight, she suspects it’s coming to an end. It’s hard to get pissy about that when she feels so fantastic. She lets her eyes close for a few moments, listening to the low murmurs between Cat and Kara, feels the energy shift as Kara is thoroughly reclaimed.

At one point, Kara is lying next to Lucy, ass in the air as Cat fucks her from behind, and Lucy has the energy to lean in for one more glancing kiss. By the time Kara comes, Lucy is almost recovered and waiting for her cue.

“You can stay,” Kara tells her, punchdrunk and held by Cat. “Bed’s big enough for three.”

“That’s not what this is,” Lucy reminds her. “Thank you for a great night.”

“You don’t have to Uber.” Cat is sleepy, but she rolls away from Kara long enough to tap at her phone on the nightstand. “My driver will take you anywhere you want to go. Bathroom’s over there.”

Lucy wonders if Cat has done this before, or if she’s just too used to throwing out everyone who isn’t Kara before dawn. Pausing in the doorway for a moment, Lucy watches them pull each other close once more, and the pang in her chest isn’t as bitter as it might have been. At this rate, she’ll be dancing at their wedding long before she has her own. Earlier today that might have caused a flood of tears. Now, she feels calmer, desired, and most importantly back in control of who is worthy of her time.

It seals one more deal, too, Lucy decides as she splashes water on her face. Her time at CatCo is over, and chasing James is not something she’ll lower herself to do again. A part of her - a small, petty part of her - wants to call him and tell him that he’ll never have Kara, but she got a shot right before it was too late. She dismisses the impulse, dressing hastily and creeping down the hall as quietly as she can.

By the time the car pulls out of the drive, Lucy’s already got her plan in motion. The DEO needs a permanent liaison, and with her rank and pedigree, reenlisting won’t take more than ten minutes of paperwork. At least she’ll get to see Kara sometimes, even while pretending not to know.

Lucy gets back to her half-empty apartment, and for the first time since she arrived the four rooms don’t seem so lonely. They’re a blank canvas, she tells herself, just waiting for this fresh start.

She wonders, for just a moment, if Cat and Kara are already asleep. Maybe they’re talking about Lucy, or arguing over who did what to whom, but she knows they’ll be happy regardless. And just for tonight, they gave some of that happiness to her. Lucy almost salutes in silent acknowledgment, and takes herself off to bed.


End file.
